


The Icarus That Doesn't Fly Too High

by Marc3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc3/pseuds/Marc3
Summary: The Dream SMP members are either descendants of greek gods, or the reincarnation of greek heroes. Those who are the reincarnation of the heroes die in the same way they did.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Icarus Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fic! Thanks to my friend who beta read and gave me some of the ideas!

Tommy was destined to fall. He was the reincarnation of Icarus. In this world, those who are the reincarnation of greek heroes share the same fate as them. Which may sound cool at first but, most greek heroes don’t have a happy ending. Most greek heroes have their stories end with pain, with death. Tommy was no different, but he wasn’t ready to accept that just yet. His family kept him away from high places in fear his time would come. In fear that he would fall. Tommy was 10 when he was given his wings. An absolute wonder to look at. Blue-grey beauties shaped like that of a butterfly’s. They weren’t real, but they would allow the boy to lift off the ground. He ran to his guardian, excitement filling his voice.

“Phil! Phil!!” He exclaimed. “I have wings!” Tommy was confused when Phil went pale.

“Like, real wings?” He asked. Tommy could tell he was nervous.

“Well, not ones that just grew on my back, but wings!” He shouted, grinning.

“Tommy, you can keep them as long as you promise me something,” Phil started, Tommy tilted his head. “You don’t fly, not without me at least.” Phil himself had wings, as a descendant of Thanatos, he was gifted with being able to grow wings.

“Okay, I promise. Thanks, Phil!”

Yet, here he was, 6 years later, about to fly on his own. Phil doesn’t know and Phil doesn’t have to know. He wasn’t completely alone. He had Tubbo, the reincarnation of Perdix. Together, they stood by a cliff- how they were able to sneak up there, they didn’t know. Well, it might’ve been the lie they told their guardian to be able to go into the woods in the first place. 

“Alright, Tubbo, watch me fly!” He readied himself, it had been a while since he flew. Tommy felt the gentle breeze dance through his hair, almost giving him a sense of safety. But, he knew better. He had to be careful or he would end up like Icarus. Taking in a deep breath, he ran towards the edge of the cliff and threw himself off. He let the wings extend, and he flew. He let out a yell of excitement, looking back at Tubbo who was cheering him on. He took a few more deep breaths, smiling to himself. He let himself go higher, but not too much higher, and then flew back down to the cliff, landing in front of Tubbo.

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!” Tommy yelled again, letting out a small laugh.

“IT LOOKED SO COOL, BIG MAN!” Tubbo also yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Tommy looked at the sun, which was setting. “We should get home, I don’t want you to get lost in the dark.”

“I could never get lost in the dark! If anything, you’d get lost!” Tubbo cried, defending himself.

“No, I’m the ooman gps! I can never get lost!” Tommy shouted, pointing to himself with his thumb.

The pair dissolved into a fit of giggles, falling to the ground and laughing until their sides hurt.

“Oh, man,” Tubbo said, wiping a tear. “Let’s get home, alright?”

Tommy grinned and nodded, they both went home together.

Phil was waiting for them to come home. And he was not pleased.

“Did you fly by yourself?” He asked, a small frown on his face.

“No, why would I?” Tommy responded. Phil looked at him for a moment. “Okay, okay, fine. I did fly by myself, BUT Tubbo was watching me!”

“How does that make it better?”

“Tubbo wouldn’t let me die! And how did you know I went flying without you?”

“He’s a minor god, of course he’s gonna know things,” A voice yelled. Wilbur, the reincarnation of Orpheus. 

Tommy frowned, letting out a groan. “It’s no big deal, all I did was go flying without you.”

“Tommy, it’s not just that you went flying without me, you could’ve died,” Phil’s voice lowered. He wanted to avoid talking about death, especially since he knew most greek heroes died in terrible, terrible ways, though it always seemed to be a common topic.

Phil let out a sigh. “Don’t do it again, Tommy. Dinner will be ready soon.”


	2. Explanation!

The characters and their greek god/hero!

Tommy-Icarus  
Tubbo-Perdix  
Sam-Daedalus  
Phil-Thanatos   
Puffy-Atalanta  
Schlatt-Dionysus  
Fundy-Orion  
Wilbur-Orpheus  
Techno-Heracles   
Dream-Achilles  
Niki-Helen of Troy  
Eret-Bellerophon(maybe)  
DreamXD-Zeus  
Ranboo-Hector  
Drista-Artemis  
Sapnap-Hephaestus

This is still a WIP, not all characters are decided! Leave suggestions if you wanna see a certain character as another!

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this for some reason, I'll put my friend's name in the notes next time!


End file.
